Winter's Kiss
by Swallowtail Moon
Summary: My first fanfic. Nothin' but Winter and Ngarbo fluff. Read and review! All critique and compliments are welcome. [Winter x Ngarbo] [Oneshot]


**Winter's Kiss**

They had been arguing again. It started out normal, as it always did, over some such trivial thing as what he could or could not call her, and as before, he would grab her and kiss her full on the lips, "the only way to shut her up," as he joked good-naturedly afterwards.

Both of them knew it wasn't, though. It was something more, but neither of them could say it. For she was Winter Raven, daughter of Twilight Star and Fengrey. And he, Ngarbo, could never have her, because he was only her guard, and she was destined to have Prince Venarion Yllar Kaslem Idoros, known to them as Ven'n.

But they went on arguing, pretending, until Ven'n chose someone else, Dengwi, sister of Claidi, who had been thought to be Winter's sister. And then they were free to do what they wanted. But neither of them was willing to give in to the other. So it was always arguing, kissing, making up, and then arguing again.

But this time, it was different. Winter had been nagging Ngarbo about something, and he started yelling at her. That was the first thing, since it was usually she who began the fight, she with her hotheaded temper.

And so the other occupants of the Raven House went scurrying into their rooms with hands clapped over their ears, locking the doors behind them. Finally, hours later, when they were still shouting back and forth, when they had forgotten what had caused them to start arguing in the first place, Winter grabbed Ngarbo.

They fell silent, both somewhat shocked by her action. It hadn't happened before, and Winter dropped her hand, her bright red cheeks a deep contrast from their usual pale as snow color. Ngarbo watched her, slightly amused by the princess' action and definitely interested as to what would happen next. Then Winter spoke the words that she had never, ever said before in her entire life.

"I'm sorry." The words, muttered under her breath, were barely audible. Ngarbo heard them, but decided to tease the pale girl a bit, as he always did.

"Hmm? What's that you said?" He asked, pretending to lean towards her as if unable to hear her, smiling as he did so to tell her it was a joke. Winter flushed again, this time even more than before—if ever possible—and shoved him.

Ngarbo caught her arms in mid-push, pulling her to him, all the while laughing at her. She stared up at him angrily, her blush fading away. Anyone who had seen them right there would have immediately noticed the difference.

Winter, so pale and white, with such an angry temperament; and Ngarbo, dark, with laughing eyes and a smile on his face. But anyone would have agreed that they made a beautiful couple, him tall and strong, and her white as snow and strikingly gorgeous.

The two stood that way for a while, until Winter finally couldn't resist and reached up, doing the unexpected. She didn't particularly care, since several rules had already been broken that day, and she planned on breaking more.

She kissed him.

It came out of the blue—or white—and Ngarbo pulled her flush to him, until one couldn't tell him from her; where one started and the other ended. Neither of them cared if anyone was watching. Winter knew her mother wouldn't berate her, since Twilight had experienced the same thing, and he, oh, he was lost in Winter's kiss.

* * *

I hate it. I seriously hate it.

Hmm, well, my name is Swallow (never call me Swallowtail, Swallowtail Moon, or Moon, and no adding anything at the end of it), and this is my first fanfic. I have a story going on FictionPress, but that's another...dare I say it? Story.

This has been in my head for forever, and I finally decided to write it out. And this is the result.

Oh, yes. If I get enough reviews, I might write an epilogue. Only _if _I get enough reviews.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this series, or any characters in this story. They all belong to Tanith Lee. Do you think I would be writing _fanfics _if I was the _author_!**


End file.
